There is a window opening in a vehicle door, and a window pane is attached so as to open and close the window opening. Also, a belt molding is attached to a lower side of a peripheral edge of the window opening, and the belt molding has sealing portions that come into contact with a surface of the window pane and wipe off water, grit, dust, or the like.
For example, as described in the following Patent Document 1, numerous fibers (also referred to as a flock or a pile) for reducing sliding resistance with the window pane are erected from the surfaces of the sealing portions.